Small Comforts
by Soot
Summary: Castiel is finding it hard after falling and Dean is there to help. Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Small Comforts

Summary: Castiel is finding it hard after falling and Dean is there to help. Dean/Castiel.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: I wrote this at school during my lunch hour. I get inspiration at odd times, especially considering that I was supposed to be doing something else that would be more beneficial like revising law or something. But hey – sometimes you just have to be a rebel!!!

…

Dean rolled on to his side, sleep leaving him as he opened his eyes to discover what had disturbed him. Something was not resting right with him, and fighting annoyance, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

The motel room was dark and silent except for the breathing that came from the occupants. Sam was fitfully snoring away over the far side of the room, his weapons not much more than an arms length away from him. Dean rolled his eyes as his brother snorted and rolled over so he had his back turned to him.

The other occupant of the room however was awake, sat crossed legged with his hands in his lap. As far as Dean could see his face was sporting an unreadable expression.

"Cas?" Dean asked looking intently at the fallen angel.

Silence punctuated the room before Castiel replied, "Dean, you should be asleep".

"So should you". Dean retorted. Castiel turned his head and looked at him.

"I do not wish to sleep". Castiel answered evenly. Dean could sense that there was something that Castiel was not telling him. Heck, there was a lot he knew Castiel was not telling him, but since the angel had lost his grace Dean had not pushed him to tell him anything. Castiel would tell him in his own time.

Dean laid back down and positioned an arm across his eyes. Castiel watched him with a child like naivety, his head tilted to one side trying to decide as to what the action meant.

"So tell Cas, what do you do while I'm out of it and prancing through meadows".

"I sit here and think". Castiel replied missing the joke.

"That's it? You don't go grand theft auto on me or give Sammy a toothpaste makeover?"

"What is … grand theft auto?" Castiel asked frowning.

"Doesn't matter. If I do find out your doing it though I'm going to have to beat you three ways to Sunday". Dean had lifted his arm from across his eyes and noticed that a change had come over Castiel. Something in his words had provoked that change and Dean now had an overwhelming curiosity to find out what.

Dean got out of his own bed and sat down next to Castiel. Castiel never tried to look at him but instead carried on looking directly ahead as he spoke. "In answer to your question – I do not like to sleep … even now that I find myself in a position where I must".

"Cas?" Dean asked, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"I feel ..." Castiel trailed off debating whether or not he should tell the hunter. Remembering how much Dean had come to trust him, he decided it was only right to return the favour. "I feel … vulnerable". Castiel looked down at his hands in what Dean perceived to be shame.

"You feel vulnerable … when you sleep?" Dean asked making sure he had it right.

"You don't understand Dean". Castiel said looking up from his hands. "I am …" his words faltered and Dean could have sworn that in the darkened room, he saw Castiel shed a single tear of sorrow. "I … was an angel of the lord. I have lost my grace. Never before have I been so open to attack … and there are things out there Dean that you can only hope never to witness who want me for what I know – for what I can tell them. I am most vulnerable when I am asleep - so I do not".

"You do realise that by not sleeping your making yourself more vulnerable to those bastards?" Castiel did not meet his eye. "Come on". Dean said standing up and offering Castiel a hand.

"I do not ..."

"Trust me". Dean said. Castiel tilted his head slightly before accepting.

Dean silently convinced Castiel to climb into his own bed before following and wrapping the angel protectively in a strong, warm embrace before pressing a tender kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel felt a wave of happiness, love and reassurance surge through him in those few moments as he melted into Dean's embrace. Breaking the kiss Dean murmured in Castiel's ear, "try to get some sleep".

Tightening his grip around Castiel, Dean drifted off to sleep. Castiel still laid awake, listening to the soothing sound of Dean's heartbeat, loving how it sounded and how it relaxed him. He looked around the room with a new light on things. In Dean's arms he no longer felt alone and vulnerable. He dared not think it, but he felt safe.

Hearing nothing but the snores of the two brothers, Castiel eyes began to close. He had been fighting sleep for weeks now, sleeping only when it over powered him. At those times Dean and Sam would not disturb him knowing he needed it. He would wake up with a panic stricken look across his face and at other times screaming as well believing some demon had sunk its claws into him finally. At other times though he would micro sleep. The little sleep he got though kept him going.

Now though because he felt safe and that no demon could touch him, Castiel wanted to fall into a peaceful slumber. He knew how he woke up after sleeping and despised himself for it, but now something was making himself feel okay about it, felt like he could without worry.

Finally, with the tension seeping out of his muscles, Castiel closed his eyes and allowed the rhythmic beats of Dean's heart to lull him to sleep.

…

Sam blinked before raising his hand to rub his eyes with as he woke up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he was about to call and wake his brother up when he saw Dean stood dressed looking at him. Sam was taken back momentarily but when he looked to where Dean's eyes had gone he saw why. Castiel was curled up in Dean's bed, deep asleep, buried beneath the protective covers of the bed as they sheltered him from the world.

Sam looked back to Dean and saw that Dean had a small smile playing on his face. Sam moved to stand next to him so he could talk in lowered voices so not to wake Castiel.

"I think – we should have a day off". Sam said.

"Laying up here for another day sounds like it has it's perks". Dean commented before smiling as Castiel moved beneath the covers. "Considering you have just offered to go buy pie Sammy".

Sam rolled his eyes and shock his head before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. Dean chucked his car keys at him whilst telling Sam that he wanted apple pie this time. Sam pointed a warning finger at him with a brotherly smirk before strolling out the door. Sam would never mention it to Dean and Castiel now, but he was fully expecting a visit from the local friendly demon that night, so he had slept with his clothes on.

Dean watched Sam go before locking the door behind him. Turning, Dean walked back to Castiel and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers lightly through the angel's dark hair. Castiel sighed in his sleep and Dean smirked. As long as he was around, nothing was going to lay a finger on Castiel; no one.

End.

A/N: I'm not sure if I ought to continue this. I have ideas bit I'm not sure. Drop me a line if you think I should. Don't think it has to be a review either, it can be a personal message or something. But anyway – let me know and I hoped you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: With advice I've decided to continue this. Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave me their honest opinions. Much appreciated.

Chapter 2

Castiel sighed as he started to wake up. Dean watched him closely as he came around. He was waiting for the screams, the shouts, the thrashing about and the terrified expression. Dean knew that if he tried to restrain Castiel he was going to get hurt because when Castiel was terrified he was like a man possessed. Even without his grace he packed a mean punch.

Castiel showed no signs of departing down that path though as he woke up, sighing once more with contentment. Dean relaxed back into his chair and waited for Sam to come back with the pie. Sat back with nothing to do Dean realised just how hungry he really was. Scouting out what remained of last night's pie (which all in all wasn't that much), Dean showed all the self restraint of a chocoholic and shoved so much pie into his mouth he found it impossible to chew.

After a few more minutes Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back if his hands. He looked an awful lot better for the sleep that he had got, the bags around his eyes that gave him a tortured, worn out look had noticeably faded. Dean tried not to choke on his pie though when he saw the state of Castiel's hair and dazed look that his face sported. It was comical and adorable all at once.

"Morning sleepy head". Dean waved with a cheesy grin at Castiel.

Castiel tiled his head to one side and squinted. "Huh?"

"Never mind". Dean waved the comment off with a hand with his pie eating fork in its grasp. He could have eaten the pie with his hands, he had done so before, but in company that was not his brother, he figured the proper eating implements were a necessity – for the time being.

Castiel crawled out of bed and and departed into the bathroom and the sound of running water quickly followed. Just as Castiel appeared from the bathroom again Sam returned with the pie. Dean, with pie being his staple alongside beer, was ecstatic. Castiel looked on with an uninterested look but both the brothers could see he was hungry.

Sam laid out the pie and Dean showed no modesty as he dug into his pie. Castiel nibbled his, the food making him feel sick but knowing he had to at least try to eat. Sam ate his heartily after depositing several news papers down on the table. He took the first one and began to look through it for any possible jobs. Ghost sightings, people disappearing under supernatural and horror movie standards and anything that stood out as just plain weird. He looked over to Dean when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that he was gazing at Castiel. Castiel had his head down and paying very little attention to anything else but the food so he was not aware of Dean's dream like look directed at him. Sam frowned before leaning over and punching Dean lightly on the arm.

"Whuuu?" Dean moaned in an aggravated tone, his cheeks still bulging with the contents of his mouth.

"The light bulb's barely flickering dude". Sam said and Castiel smiled after looking up to see what all the fuss was about, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Dean smacked Sam's hand away in annoyance. "My light bulb is just fine thank you very much. So Sammy, any job that stands out as fubar?"

"Fubar?" Castiel asked, tilted his head to one side and looking perplexed.

"Fucked up beyond all recognition". Dean filled him in, leaving a space between each word to emphasis them. "Up shit's creak without a paddle is another popular one".

"Stop corrupting his mind Dean". Sam said in a 'I do not approve manor'.

"Oh yeah, like you don't use some colourful language Mr High and Mighty. How about you get off your damn high horse Sammy and find us a job". Dean said before stuffing his mouth with more pie. With the pie being freshly made, it melted in his mouth and it was some of the best damn pie had ever had. Dean groaned with satisfaction. "This pie is orgasmic!"

Sam's jaw just about slammed into the table. "Dean". He said warningly.

"Okay okay!" Dean replied without having to be told further. Instead he started to poke Castiel.

"Dean". Sam said again, feeling like he was dealing with a nine year old kid with an attitude problem.

"I think somethings wrong with Cas. He's not eating. Come on Cas, eat!" Dean poked him again.

"He'll eat when he wants to Dean, so now for god sake leave him alone before he hits you".

"Who put you in charge?" Dean asked, his cheeks once again bulging with pie.

"One of us has to be responsible". Sam countered as he brushed off the pie that Dean had sprayed onto him.

"Sorry man". Dean said with a smirk. When Sam glared at him Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Accidents happen". Sam raised his eye brows in a mock glare. Clearly part of him found it amusing despite the rest of him finding it annoying. "What? I'm a nutritional overachiever". Dean answered with a smirk before proceeding to stuff his mouth full of pie again.

"Just wondering how fast you can shove that down your oesophagus". Sam commented with his eye brows still raised. Castiel's eyebrows were being threatened to be consumed by his hairline.

"I'm considering a pie pilgrimage here every year now". Dean smiled his self assured smile and this made Castiel melt like butter. He could feel his heart humouring faster and suddenly became self conscious that the two hunters could hear it.

"I need some air". Castiel said as he stood up from his seat. The two hunters watched him go in silence. Castiel grabbed his coat on the way out and already had an arm through a sleeve when the door closed behind him, leaving the two brothers stunned into silence.

Sam knew something was going on. He didn't need to be told and the more he thought about it – the more the sexual tension between Castiel and Dean became obvious. Dean remained clueless.

"What's his problem?" Dean asked.

"I don't know". Sam lied. "I'll go and find out". He rose from his seat and left the motel room. Castiel stood lent against the motel railings deep in thought, the slight cool breeze chilling his skin. Sam stood next to him and at first made no attempt at talking, but Castiel knew why he had followed him out.

"You are here to ask me why I walked out".

"Yeah I am". Sam replied. "What's on your mind Cas?" Sam asked when Castiel showed no interest in seeing through the conversation without being prompted.

"Last night – while you were asleep ... Dean kissed me. I ..." Castiel felt lost for words and idea of how to explain how he felt. All this emotion was new to him and confused him greatly. Sam saw that Castiel's face now had an expression of confusion and – was he scared? Sam watched Castiel look uncertain and terrified with his eyes wide with fear while he was weighing up what to do to help out the fallen angel.

"You don't know which way to take it or feel about it?" Sam eventually finished for him. Castiel nodded his head, his stunning blue eyes wide and innocent. "Well …" Sam chewed his lip. "It makes a change for Dean because he usually kisses girls and looks at magazines like Busty Asian Beauties". Sam smiled to try to lighten the mood but when Castiel looked like someone had just plunged a dagger into his heart Sam replaced it with a more serious expression. "You like him don't you?"

"When I'm near him I feel …"

"Happy, safe, reassured, giddy, like your smile can outgrow your face?" Sam supplied more answers to fill Castiel's silence. "And when he's looking at someone else you feel like you could cry? And you ask yourself what he sees in them and not in you?"

"Yes".

"Well that does it dude; your in love – and your in love with my brother". Sam nodded his head with a smile.

"You do not mind?" Castiel asked stunned before he looked away from Sam, his eyes dropping to study the ground below and embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

"How about I have a talk with him?" Castiel's head shot up, a look of pure horror at the possibility of Sam telling Dean that he was besotted with him evident on his face. Sam caught on to Castiel's train of thought and amended his words. "Not to tell him you love him, more to find out what he thinks about you". Sam had to admit though, it was easier to know what was going on in Castiel's head when he was human and not an angel. "Besides, I caught him looking at you a few times".

"Really?" Castiel's breathed, his voice was laced with hope and his eyes shimmering with pent up joy.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll find out for you".

Castiel watched him go back in the motel room, his heart in his throat in anticipation to what was about to discovered. Castiel pressed himself against the door hard to hear what was being said. Muttering was the only audible thing he could make out through the door when suddenly Dean's voice rose four pitches.

"What? No!" The words loud, piercing Castiel's soul. Dean sounded insulted that Sam could even assume that he had any feelings outside friendship for him, and a single tear rolled down Castiel's cheek.

Castiel, having heard the words, felt what could only be described as his heart breaking. More accurately it felt like someone was hacking his heart apart with a blunt machete. He felt foolish believing that he could actually mean something to Dean; and that kiss – how stupid could he get!

Blinking back tears, Castiel fled. Desperate to get away, he had no clue where he was running to or any idea where he was, but all this was trivial compared to how he felt. He didn't know what had possessed him to run either, but he understood that he desperately wanted to be on his own for a while.

Suddenly he felt two immensely strong hands grip his arm and slam him into a wall. Castiel reacted and fought with the man who grabbed him, punching the man on the nose hard. The sound of bones and cartilage crunching was loud and blood spurted in a great torrent from the injury. The man staggered back only by the power Castiel had thrown the fist with before re-doubling his efforts and attacking again. Castiel stood and stared at the man who had attacked him in those short moments. When he saw that the eyes we're completely black, he mind screamed at him to run in the opposite direction and back to Sam and Dean as fast as his legs could carry him, but before his mind had even made a decision another demon appeared from behind him and restrained him. Castiel struggled against the grip but the Demon was too strong for him to break free from.

The original demon approached him again, and with a snarl, punched Castiel hard in the stomach. Castiel doubled over as far as he could with pain, regurgitating what little he had eaten for his breakfast. He looked up, tired and worn, as the demon punched him in the side of the face. Castiel could taste blood in his mouth and spat it out, his teeth coated a crimson red while the purple and black bruising was already showing on his cheek. As the demon lined up another punch and Castiel screwed his eyes shut, not wanting the foresight of knowing where it was going to land, an authoritative voice commanded the demon to stand down. Castiel opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice, and what he saw terrified him to be in the presence off without the strength that his grace had brought him.

"You". Castiel gritted out between clenched, blood stained teeth.

"Castiel, we meet at last".

A/N: Holy crap, I have delivered epic cheesiness on a gold tray. I don't do that gold plated shit – this is the real thing! All admire the cheesiness! Mwuhahahahaha!!!


End file.
